1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of spreaders for the spreading of granular material, salt spreaders or lawn care spreaders, as for fertilizer, and more specifically, to a flow gate mechanism which can be used in conjunction with such a spreader.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a spreader, such as one mounted on the back of a pickup truck, to distribute and spread granular material such as rock salt or sand to aid in the maintenance and clearing of ice and snow. It is also known to provide a flow gate for such a spreader in order to better control the distribution of such granular material.
Previously, it was known that flow gates could be retrofitted and adapted to an existing spreader, or provided as original equipment to a spreader. To install the previous flow gate, one needed to partially disassemble the spreader so that the flow gate mechanism could be interposed between the spreader container and the distribution mechanism below the spreader.
For example, FIGS. 1-8 show a prior art flow gate 200. This prior art flow gate 200 will be referred to in order to illustrate the advantages and improvement of the inventive flow gate. In the prior art flow gate, adjustments of the position of the first and second barrier members 212, 214 was secured by a spring loaded securing mechanism 216. The securing mechanism fits into a series of spaced holes 202 in the first and second barrier members 212, 214. Further, as can be illustrated with reference to FIGS. 3 and 8, the first and second barrier members 212, 214 have no mechanism to retain them within the slots formed by the body member 204. As such, as best illustrated FIG. 8, the first barrier member 212 can be removed completely from the body member 214. Should the securing mechanism 216 be improperly fitted so that it passes through one of the holes 202 in the first barrier member, use of the spreader, or even transporting the spreader over bumpy or uneven roads, might cause the first and second barrier members 212, 214 to vibrate out of the body member 204 and be lost. In addition, the prior art flow gate 200 was attached to the associated spreader by flange or ears 206, as shown in FIG. 5 and others. This prior art design, as shown in FIGS. 1-8, required that the auger and the throat first be separated before the flow gate 200 could be bolted to the associated spreader through ears 206 with the associated fasteners.
Therefore, what is needed is a flow gate that overcomes one or more deficiencies in the prior art.